Jermy Fartz
Jermy Fartz is a recurring villain from the Roosterteeth animated web-series, Camp Camp. He is a fat, nerdy, disgusting little boy, with tons of conditions and medical disorders and it is next to impossible to not make fun of him or insult his character. He is a newly added member of The Wood Scouts and a former hero at Camp Campbell. He is voiced by Jordan Cwierz. Biography Jermy Fartz first appeared in the eponymous episode, "Jermy Fartz", where he was introduced as a new camper at Camp Campbell, right during the time when Camp Campbell made a bet with The Wood Scouts that they could go an entire day without saying something rude. Of course, Jermy made this an extremely difficult task, especially for people such as Max, Neil, Nikki, and Nurf. Jermy would constantly act like a disgusting idiot and make a complete fool of himself, while the others desperately tried to hold back insults. At the end of the episode, David, of all people cracked, when he laughed in Jermy's face for dressing as a fir tree, when he actually looked like more of a birch tree and called him a "dummy", losing Camp Campbell the challenge. With The Wood Scouts winning, they got to steal one of the members of Camp Campbell and using him/her for themselves. Campers seized the opportunity to pretend they desired Jermy the most so that The Wood Scouts would take him away. Since then, Jermy Fartz has been a member of The Wood Scouts. In "Gwen Gets a Job", Jermy was shown to still be a member of The Wood Scouts. Edward challenged Gwen to a paper boat race, which she rejected. Jermy Fartz created a paper boat, which spontaneously caught on fire. Gwen told The Wood Scouts that if they wanted to beat the The Flower Scouts at selling popcorn, they should just move their sales up to a month before they sell cookies. In "Cooking Cookies", The Wood Scouts came to The Flower Scouts to gloat in their faces about how they moved up their sale month and sold more popcorn than they did cookies. Jermy Fartz was told to stay in the car, while the competent members went out to gloat to the girls but he ignored these orders and waddled in to ruin their moment, because Edward didn't roll down the window for him. In "Parents' Day", Jermy's parents (Mr. & Mrs. Fartz) came to Camp Campbell, looking for him. David and Gwen had a difficult time, breaking the news to them about what happened. When they said that they lost him to another camp in a bet, this got them in a lot of trouble with Mr. & Mr. Miller, who were two government agents, who were already suspicious about the sketchiness behind how Camp Campbell was being run. On the other hand, Mr. & Mrs. Fartz completely understood. In "Operation: Charlie Tango Foxtrot", Jermy Fartz, along with the other Wood Scouts, attempted to break into Camp Campbell overnight and steal their flag, to assert dominance over them. During their adventure, Jermy took the flag to the bathroom with him and used it wipe his ass with it. In "Camp Loser Says What?", Jermy, along with the rest of The Wood Scouts, successfully took over Camp Campbell. However, they did so with the help of Daniel, who betrayed them by turning The Wood Scouts into a cult that worshipped Xemug. Max worked with Billy and Petrol to make a false portrayal of Xemug, who told Daniel to go to Antarctica, which led to him abandoning Camp Campbell and The Wood Scouts. After this, The Wood Scouts left Camp Campbell alone. See Also Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Misogynists